La maladresse de l'Apothicaire
by Mikipeach
Summary: Mais au fait...Pourquoi Gimli louche ? Écoutez donc l'histoire de papa Gloïn alors ! Réponse au défi 45 du Poney Fringant


Le thème du défi de ce début d'année était « Pourquoi ? », après avoir longuement cogitée j'ai décidé de réutiliser une idée de fic qui m'était venue en découvrant des informations dans mes livres sur les films (_The Hobbit Chronicles_ bénis soyez-vous !) et de tenter de répondre à : Pourquoi Gimli louche ?

Voici donc pour ce 45ème défi de l'humour autour de Gimli et de sa famille avec en guest star Legolas (un ptit peu OOC mais voilà fermons les yeux il reste le fils de Thranduil) ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérable Master, l'anecdote dont est tirée ce défi vient des informations des films de Peter Jackson et le prénom Növa est sorti de mon imagination.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes hérissons :D

.

* * *

_**La maladresse de l'Apothicaire**_

* * *

.

Quand Gloïn avait accepté de suivre Thorïn pour récupérer Erebor il savait que tout serait très loin d'être facile et qu'il venait de signer pour un voyage semer d'embûches et de danger. Les trolls, les wargs, les gobelins, les farces de Fili et Kili, les problèmes de trésorerie, les maladresses de leur cambrioleur plus que lamentable, les nuits au sommet du nid des Aigles, les araignées…il n'était au fond guère surpris que ces choses-là soient arrivées au nain on ne peut plus respectable qu'il était. C'était les risques à courir quand on souhaitait aller trancher du dragon qui dormait depuis presque deux siècles sur vos biens.

Et pourtant si il y avait bien une chose que Gloïn n'aurait aimé jamais rencontrer durant son périple, et surtout pas dans les situations critiques, c'était bien les elfes.

Ah les elfes ! Toujours le chic pour vous mettre leurs flèches sous le nez et vous menacer alors que vous venez juste d'échapper aux araignées et que vous errez depuis des heures dans une forêt sombre sans nourriture et eau. Toujours l'amabilité qu'il faut pour vous plaquer au sol, pour vous ligoter ou vous bander les yeux alors que vous cherchez vainement de l'aide après avoir perdu le sentier. Toujours les mots qu'il faut pour vous faire savoir qu'ils n'ont pas perdu le sens des convenances en fouillant vos poches et en prenant le médaillon où vous gardez les esquisses de votre famille – Mahal bénisse les talents d'artiste de ce brave petit Ori -, et pour les observer avec un mépris évident sur leurs traits parfaits.

Ah qu'ils sont charmants les elfes !

—Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Ton frère ?, demanda d'un ton intrigué et d'un regard condescendant Legolas.

Gloïn s'étouffa d'indignation. Comment osais-t-on dire que sa femme, sa douce Növa, n'était pas féminine ?! Elle était la plus charmante et la plus belle femme naine qu'il avait pu rencontrer durant toute son existence. Certes la Dame Dis de la lignée Durin était une des plus belles naines des Montagnes Bleues. Mais Növa possédait une grâce et une douceur dans ses traits et la rondeur de ses formes qui contrastaient grandement avec la noblesse et le port royal de la fille de Thraïn.

Il aimait la chevelure auburn et les yeux chocolat de son épouse. Ses petits doigts rondouillets et délicats. Sa barbe qu'elle tressait toujours avec soin, dans un scintillement de perles runiques, pour dégager son visage qui invitait aux baisers et aux gestes de tendresse. Elle était son bien le plus précieux avec Gimli, il n'aurait pu supporter qu'un autre nain s'approche d'elle avec des intentions malhonnêtes.

Tout le monde dans la Compagnie reconnaissait la beauté de la dame Naine, même leur cambrioleur avait avoué que Gloïn était certainement le Nain le plus chanceux d'Arda pour avoir une épouse si gracieuse – vérité ou tactique de survie ? Le mystère demeurerait. Oser ainsi dire que sa femme était aussi virile qu'un des nains de la Compagnie et lui donnait un lien de fraternité avec Gloïn, revenait à blesser, purement et simplement, l'orgueil du trésorier de la Compagnie.

C'était comme si on lui annonçait d'un ton condescendant que le trésor qu'il gardait le plus jalousement et chérissait avec la plus grande dévotion n'était qu'un vulgaire amas de cailloux.

Sa moustache frétilla de colère, son visage s'empourpra, ses yeux lancèrent un regard furieux à cet elfe élancé, au visage dépourvu d'impureté, aux yeux d'un bleu électrique et à la chevelure aussi lumineuse qu'un des fruits de Laurelin. Comment autant de perfection en un seul être pouvait mépriser la beauté de sa femme ?! Cela ne faisait décidemment que lui confirmer que les elfes étaient tous des fous.

Ses yeux sombres lancèrent des éclairs en direction de l'elfe alors que ses poings se serraient avec force et qu'il levait son menton – et son nez proéminent – en l'air pour dire avec toute sa fierté et son orgueil :

—C'est ma femme petit freluquet que vous venez d'insulter !

Son ton était menaçant – aussi menaçant que pouvait l'être un nain piqué dans son orgueil, couvert de toiles d'araignées et obligé de lever la tête pour défier son adversaire – et aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel nain connaissant le passé guerrier du trésorier, mais cela n'impressionna nullement l'elfe qui se contenta d'hausser un de ses sourcils bruns d'un air vaguement dubitatif.

Sa femme vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi à en être fier. Il la trouvait horriblement laide avec sa pilosité parcourant son visage et remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres dans un fin duvet, sa coiffure élaborée et son haut front. Mais le pire il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas cette femme naine mais bien le jeune nain qui se trouvait esquissé juste à côté de son portrait.

Un collier de barbe entourait son visage alors que sa menotte étreignait une petite hache. Legolas le trouva particulièrement laid avec son visage presque écrasé, son gros nez et ses yeux louchant. Se trouvant dans tous les cas en position de supériorité par rapport au nain roux et n'ayant pas particulièrement apprécié d'être appelé « petit freluquet » par un prisonnier suintant la crasse et le venin d'araignée, ce fut certainement pour cela qu'il lâcha une nouvelle réplique cinglante et désobligeante envers la parenté de Gloïn, sans se départir de son air calme et distant :

—Et quelle est donc cette horrible créature ? Un gobelin mutant ?

—C'est mon gentil garçon Gimli, s'empourpra le trésorier en tentant de récupérer son bien.

—Votre fils, s'étonna vaguement Legolas en s'amusant de la situation. Pourtant je ne reconnais pas vos yeux dans son regard.

—Ceci est parfaitement normal, grogna Gloïn en levant vainement les bras pour attraper le médaillon argenté.

—Ah oui ? C'est curieux je n'ai pas l'impression que votre femme louche pourtant. Permettez-moi de douter de votre lien de parenté.

A bout, Gloïn retrouva un regain de force qui lui permit de saisir la main de l'elfe pour récupérer son bien. Cette tentative n'eut malheureusement pour effet que d'alerter deux elfes de son impudence envers le prince de Mirkwood et de le saisir par le col pour lui ligoter les mains comme il se doit, laissant le médaillon chuter dans les feuilles mortes et Gloïn insulter tout ce beau monde en khuzdul.

—Allons laisser-le, enjoignit Legolas en reprenant le médaillon. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre nain vexé de voir que j'ai mis le doigt sur une vérité gênante.

—Vous êtes tous les mêmes les elfes ! Fiers et arrogants de supériorité, s'énerva Gloïn en essayant vainement de se défaire de la prise de ses liens. Tout ça parce que vous êtes immortels vous croyez tout connaître alors qu'en fait vous ne savez rien du tout !

—Tu remets en doute mes yeux d'elfes ?

—Je remets en doute vos yeux et votre intelligence si vous voulez savoir, gronda Gloïn en défiant du regard Legolas et en ignorant totalement les flèches qui se pointèrent en sa direction pour son insolence.

—Ainsi le fait que ton fils louche serait normal pour toi, demanda avec intérêt le prince.

—Maître elfe souhaiterait-il que je distraie son orgueilleuse personne, continua Gloïn en songeant que ce manège aurait peut-être le mérite de faire gagner du temps à leur Compagnie ou, qui sait, que leur cambrioleur parviendrait à les sortir de ce pétrin, comme il avait pu le faire avec les araignées.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'elfe qui se pencha vers le nain, appuyant son bras sur un de ses genoux alors que le reste de la troupe continuez de fouiller et attacher le reste des nains, qui lançaient des regards noirs et des paroles bien méprisantes. Il fallait toujours entretenir les bonnes vieilles habitudes de querelles.

—Je serais curieux en effet.

.

.

Le cri se répercuta sous la voute de pierre et se perdit dans les couloirs aux reflets bleus. Dehors la chambre, Gloïn faisait les cent pas, rongé par l'angoisse et rongeant ses ongles. Il ignora le regard de reproche que lui lança Balïn, assis sur le banc de pierre et lisant tout un tas de paperasses de documentation sur la politique d'Ered Luin. Le vieux nain s'était retrouvé là bien malgré lui, traîné par un Gloïn au comble de l'angoisse et ne cessant de marmonner des prières à ce bon vieux Aulë.

—Allons poussez Növa, s'exclama Oïn à travers le bois épais de la porte.

—Mais je pousse ! Que croyez-vous que je fais espèce d'idiot, hurla la femme de Gloïn

—Calmez-vous…Respirez un grand coup et-

—Raaah taisez-vous et aidez-moi !

Balïn songea que parfois les joies du mariage avaient tendance à enlever toute forme d'objectivité au mari. En tout cas à entendre comment la naine passait un savon à Oïn il doutait maintenant très fortement de la véracité des paroles élogieuses de Gloïn sur le caractère doux et bienveillant de cette dernière.

Gloïn était en train d'entamer son deux centième aller de couloir, sa barbe et ses cheveux plus qu'en bataille en cet instant, lorsque les braillements d'un bébé retentirent derrière la porte. En un écho au profond cri de délivrance que laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres Növa.

—Balïn ! Balïn ! Tu entends ça ? Tu entends !

—Oui Gloïn j'entends très bien, répondit simplement le vieux politicien en levant juste les yeux de ses parchemins.

—Je…Je suis père ! Je suis père c'est merveilleux, exulta de joie le nain en entamant presque une danse naine.

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant passer la tête couverte de sueur de son frère ainé qui tenait entre ses grosses mains calleuses un petit bébé chiffonnée et rouge remplissant avec force ses poumons d'air. Des petites touffes de cheveux rousses parsemaient son crâne en écho au fin duvet mangeant ses grosses joues rebondies.

—Toutes mes félicitations mon frère ! C'est un petit nain fier et solide, dit Oïn une expression de vif soulagement sur son visage alors que le bambin gesticulait avec force dans ses bras.

Ce fut l'information de trop pour Gloïn qui se précipita avec une joie palpable vers son frère.

—Laisse-moi le voir ! Laisse-moi prendre dans mes bras mon fils !

—Bien sûr, approuva le guérisseur.

Cependant ce fut dans cette atmosphère de joie et de calme qu'un fâcheux incident survint. Plus tard cela deviendrait une histoire rigolote que l'on raconterait au détour d'un repas de famille, de fou rire et de bonnes choppes débordantes de bière…mais pour l'heure ce fut surtout un instant de panique et de profonde stupeur.

Il y eût un violent bong. Semblable au bruit d'un corps de chérubin chutant sur le sol, dû à la maladresse d'un guérisseur – faisant la sage-femme pour arrondir ses fins de mois et parce que l'on était cruellement en manque de personne de ce corps de métier dans les Montagnes Bleues -, et d'un petit bébé se débâtant avec force entre ses bras, et qui fut ponctué par des pleurs douloureux du dit enfant.

Il y eût un silence alors que Gloïn et Oïn regardait le petit bébé se tordre sur le sol et pleurer à gros sanglots. Le bruissement des parchemins de Balïn tombant sur le sol, brisa l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée et le cri de Növa acheva de ramener à la réalité les deux frères.

—Gloïn ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Gimli ?!

.

.

Un sourcillement. Le visage de Legolas afficha un air plus que surpris devant la fin du récit que venait de lui conter le trésorier de la Compagnie.

—Et c'est pour ça que votre fils louche ?

—Oui. Et un jour il sera un valeureux guerrier qui vous fera regretter votre insolence envers nous, approuva Gloïn non sans une pointe de fierté.

Le fils de Thranduil laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un profond soupir alors qu'il se relevait pour prendre la tête de l'escorte.

Lui faire regretter ? Devenir un valeureux guerrier ?

Il voyait très mal un nain louchant et ayant chuté des bras de son oncle devenir une grande menace pour qui que ce soit. Et encore moins pour sa personne.

Les nains étaient décidément des fous plein d'espoir et d'illusions.

* * *

.

.

Dans les films Oïn est l'apothicaire et le guérisseur et il se trouve que cette fonction pouvait amener ce dernier à exercer le rôle de sage-femme. Fait qui a entrainé une discussion plaisante entre Jonh Callen et Peter Hambleton sur la naissance de Gimli et qui s'est conclue sur ces belles paroles : « Oui, John, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses car tu l'as sans doute laissé tomber à la naissance ! »

Voilà pourquoi notre cher Gimli louche et ressemble à ce que nous connaissons dans les films.

J'espère que ce petit OS humoristique et ridicule vous aura plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à lire les autres défis sur les différents fandoms.

A bientôt mes petits hérissons.


End file.
